tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Franky Henderson
"...Past my mind... Beyond my Heart... I love you from my soul... and that's the space that only you and God dwell." - to Vanessa Character Frankie Henderson is a single father and bus driver in Atlanta, Georgia. He later becomes the new spouse of Vanessa Breaux after many dates and courtship. Madea's Family Reunion (the film) Franky comes to up to Vanessa, Lisa and Donna while they are relaxing by the pool. He says he just dropped off a painting after Donna asking if it was his gym. Franky forwardly gives Vanessa his number saying he would like to go out sometime. Lisa grabs his number and assures him that she will be calling him. Vanessa is too shocked to respond to what her sister had done. After a long day at work, Vanessa gets on his bus and he greets her and she just nods her head. He attempts to chat with her while she is just trying to sit and relax. She attempts to make small talk, but at one point she snaps and says "Will you just drive this bus please man." He found that she likes to write poetry and continues to say, "You know I like poetry too. Check this out: Roses are red, Violets are blue, if you go out with me, you will like me too." This has Vanessa smiling and laughing. She half halfheartedly declines his offer in going out until this older lady says, "Miss... He really is a nice guy." She looks at the lady and has a gentle smile in reception to her message. After she gets to her destination, she turns around to Franky and says calmly, "I'll think about it." Vanessa decides to meet up with Frankie in the park. At the park, her and her brother quickly form a bond with Frankie's son, Tre, much to their parents happiness and they all play in the park while their parent's watch them and talk.When Frankie and Vanessa talk about their children, Vanessa informs him the Nima's father is married and won't see her nor pay child support. Vanessa asks about Tre's mother which Frankie says that she is married and doesn't have much time for them. Vanessa and Frankie's first date is at a poetry bar which it is "poets and painter's night". Franky signed them up without her knowledge, but Vanessa was excited and her poetry flew on the stage as Franky painted. As Franky dropped her off at home, Vanessa was getting uneasy about their next actions. To her surprise, Franky prove to be a genuine guy and greeted her goodnight. They began to see each other more; They would go get ice cream, call each other on the phone, meet up at the park and get to know each other as the weeks went by. During the family reunion, Vanessa tries to come to terms and introduce Franky to her just to be brushed off. franky introduces himself with his hand out and Victoria remarks nonchalantly, "I know who you are." and continues towards Lisa. Vanessa tries further to get her mother's attention just to have her mother outright disrespects them both by saying, "What would you know about being happy coming here with some bus driver." Franky's eyes widened as she said that. Vanessa angered by what her mother said confronts her and they begin to quarrel. Franky, along with Lisa and Donna, pull them apart to stop the fighting. In the end of the film, Frankie proposes to Vanessa and she emotionally happily accepts. They have the wedding in place of Carlos and Lisa in a very romantic wedding setting. After the exchange their vows of their true love for each other the danced. As they dance, Vanessa's mother comes up to him smiling pleasantly and she tells them, "You really are a beautiful couple... really beautiful. Victoria and Vanessa embrace and shortly after she gives Vanessa's hand over to Franky as he takes over and they continue to dance. Quotes * "...Past my mind... Beyond my Heart... I love you from my soul... and that's the space that only you and God dwell." - to Vanessa * "Don't tell me what you think. Tell me.... tell me how you feel." - to Vanessa Family * Vanessa Breaux (New Wife) * Victoria Breaux (New Mother-in-Law) * Lisa Breaux (New Sister-in-Law) * Tre (Son) * Nima (New Stepdaughter) * Jonathan (New Stepson) Appearances * Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion (film) Notes * It's implied his previous relationship wasn't with a faithful woman as to why it didn't work out. * He loves to paint as a hobby. * He enjoys his job as a bus driver. He seems to be well liked as the older lady that tells Vanessa that he is a nice guy has a very positive perception of him. * His love for Vanessa directly mirrors how much A.J. loves Lisa. * His character is similar to Orlando and A.J. sharing their gentlemen and christian values.